the way it should have gone
by NcisPartyInTheTardis
Summary: what if the dalek never shot the doctor in the episode journeys end? rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The way it should have gone

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. There she was at the end of the road just standing there. As soon as his mind had gotten over the shock of her being here he ran. He ran as fast as he could but it still felt like forever.

Rose was so happy. She had been waiting for this day ever since they had been separated. She had tried numerous times to get a hold of the doctor but they never seemed to work, but here they were now standing a few yards apart from each other.

They were both running so fast towards each other it almost hurt when they embraced in a hug so tight not even a black hole would be able to tear them apart.

'I missed you so much' the doctor said as he pulled back from their hug.

Rose managed to get out an 'I missed you too' before she was slowly starting to break down into tears.

'Come now don't cry' he told her as his arms wrapped back around her pulling her in for another hug. While doing so he said into her ear 'you know I never did get to finish saying my sentence on that beach'

Rose pulled back just enough to be able to look into his eyes. 'oh? And how was that sentence going to end?'

Looking straight into her eyes the doctor said 'Rose Tyler, I love you' then crashed his lips onto hers. He poured his all emotions into that one kiss.

Rose could have flown at this point she was so happy. She had her doctor back in her arms and she was in his. Everything was perfect.

Donna cleared her throat trying to get their attention 'excuse me but we still have a couple billion people to save. so if you two are done over there we best be on our way'

Well, almost perfect.

...

please review and let me know what you like and dislike. the next chapter will be longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The way it should have happened

Chapter 2

"Donna I have had a very long day and it would do you some good to be quiet for a while" the doctor says to her while never taking his eyes off of Rose.

"doctor" Rose looked at him scowling.

"I`m being mean again aren't I?" the doctor asked looking back at Roses beautiful eyes.

'"yes you are" Rose replied while letting go from the doctor "and Donna is it?"

"yes that's me" Donna replied looking happy that she had won this argument

"Donna is right. We can talk and have our own time after we have taken care of the daleks and cybermen" she said while taking a hold of the doctors hand. The doctor looked down at their hands then back up at Rose. He still could not believe it Rose, his Rose was with him by his side again.

"But first we should probably find my mother and mickey" Rose stated while looking around and trying to remember which direction she saw them in last.

"Your mother! You brought your mother along with you? I mean sure bring mickey along I don't mind, but your mother! If she slaps me again I'm going to slap her back" the doctor would have continued to carry on but rose told him to be quiet.

"I would love to know how you do that" Donna said with a smile leaning over to Rose.

"Don't worry ill teach you sometime"

"Thanks" Donna replied back "he really does get annoying sometimes, with the way he can ramble on"

"Oh don't know about annoying" smiled Rose

"so how is everything Rose" smiled jack walking up behind the three. "forgot about me didn't you doctor?"

"Of course not, who could forget about you?" the doctor mumbled while he turned around to look at him

"JACK!" Rose cried turning to see him standing there "I thought you died back on satellite 5" she said as she let go of the doctors hand and ran to give him a hug.

Seeing Jacks smile as he held Rose the doctor shook his head " don't get any ideas Jack, she's taken"

Letting go of each other from the hug Jack looked down at Rose ignoring the doctor "did I hear correctly? You mother is hear?"

"Well she gave me an hour on my own over here and if I wasn't back or hadn't made contact with them she said she would be coming after me"

**_DW DW DW DW DW DW_**

_meanwhile…._

"Do I have to repeat myself? Where is my daughter?" Jackie asked

"I don't know I haven't seen her around" Sarah Jane replied back looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm sure she will be where ever the doctor is" Mickey told Jackie "knowing her she's already found him and they are just catching up" Mickey didn't dare tell Jackie the other half of his theory, which was that she had probably found him already and they were getting themselves into trouble.

_**DW DW DW DW DW DW**_

**please review my story it helps me know what you like and dislike so I can fix it for the next chapter. thanks for reading!**


End file.
